Duke Caboom
Duke Caboom is a supporting character and Canadian stuntman toy from the 2019 Disney•Pixar animated film, Toy Story 4. Background Duke Caboom is a 1970s toy based on Canada's greatest daredevil and stuntman. With his trusty Caboom stunt-cycle, Duke has confidence and swagger as he shows off all of his stunt poses. But despite being a toy emulating Canada’s greatest stuntman, Duke has never been able to do the stunts as advertised by his own toy commercial. He’s been forced to relive his failures stuck on the shelves of the antique store. Role in the film He is first seen at Tin Toy's party when he encounters Woody and Bo Peep. He gets Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Giggle McDimples, Ducky, and Bunny to the antique store to rescue Forky, but when they run into Gabby Gabby and her troupe, they exit the store and Duke crashes. Woody begs him and everyone to return to the store, but he and everyone leave and give up. After Woody gives his voice box to Gabby Gabby, Duke returns with the gang and gets them to ground. Duke was happily proud that Gabby Gabby has gotten an owner which inspired him to stay with Bo Peep and his new found friends. Duke was present when Woody returns to his gang but he choose to stay with them instead of returning to his owner. After Woody said goodbye his friends, Buzz Lightyear and Forky, Duke and everyone begin their quest in finding lost toys find homes and owners. In a mid-credits scene, Duke Caboom is present and surprised when Ducky and Bunny pretend to have laser eyes. After the credits, he takes Luxo, Jr.’s place during the Pixar logo, and the winter Combat Carl appears to give him a high five, where Duke finally does so. Trivia *This is Keanu Reeves' third animated role, since the animated television series adaption of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure and The Animatrix. **This is also Keanu Reeves' second Disney role, since 1986's Young Again. *He makes a cameo appearance in Incredibles 2 in Jack-Jack's playpen. *His toy form was inspired from 1975 Evel Knievel Rally Stunt Cycle. *Duke serves as a foil to how Buzz was in the original film: in both cases, their own individual toy commercials resulted in a reality check and caused internal strife about who they are. With Buzz, seeing his own commercial makes him realize he is in fact a toy (and, in particular, not a flying one), and attempting to prove the commercial wrong by flying resulted in him falling down a flight of stairs and having his arm pop off. With Duke, it's implied he knew from the start he was a toy, but when his owner, Rejan, tried and failed to get him to jump like in his commercial, he got so upset he threw Duke away on Boxing Day, the same day he got him, and this incident wound up scarring Duke for years and instilling an uncertainty of ever making a stunt jump ever again. *Duke's triumphant jump at the end of Toy Story 4 sends him flying across a bright, full moon, mimicking an iconic scene of Elliott and E.T. flying across the moon in E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. Gallery Duke Caboom.png Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 promotional still 1.jpg Toy Story 4 character poster - Duke Caboom.jpg Toy Story 4 Dolby Cinema poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 (46).png Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10894.jpg Toy Story 4 - Duke Caboom.jpg Mcdonald39s-toy-story-4-happy-meal-19.jpeg EmojiBlitzDukeCaboom.png|Duke's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz References Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Objects Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters Category:Heroes Category:Canadian characters Category:Disney on Ice characters